The present disclosure generally relates to calibration systems, and more specifically relates to calibrating virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality (VR) devices deliver media to users based at least in part on the position and movement of a headset worn by a user. These devices include components used to determine the position and movement of the headset. However, due to manufacturing tolerances and other variations introduced during manufacturing or use of the VR headsets, these components may differ from an ideal model of the headset. Thus, cameras and other equipment that assess the location of these components may not produce an output identical to the output expected from the headset model. As a result of the differences between the actual and expected outputs, the virtual reality device may not be able to accurately track the position or motion of the headset. For example, the differences may cause the device to identify motion of the headset when there is none or to calculate incorrect rates of the motion. These inaccurate measurements may cause a dissonance between a user's actual motion and media presented to the user via the headset.